Première nuit ensemble
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Une nuit d'amour entre deux pirates qui ne peuvent rester ensemble.


Titre : Première nuit ensemble

Disclaimer : persos tiré du manga de Eiichiro Oda

Couple : Sanji - Gin

Rating : M

Résumé : Une scène d'amour.

___________________________________

Se visage souriant qu'il avait encore il y a quelques secondes était maintenant empreint d'une expression sérieuse et la lueur de ses yeux n'était que pur désire. Il avait tranquillement retiré la cigarette qui était entre ses lèvres et c'était approché de l'homme face à lui qu'il avait accompagné dans sa chute sur le lit. Il l'avait allongé doucement contre le matelas tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur les couches de tissu qui recouvrait encore l'homme. Lui s'étant déjà déshabillé pour mettre en confiance le brun qui avait un peu de mal face à cette nouvelle situation.

Il avait caressé du bout de son nez la mâchoire de l'homme qui était en-dessous de lui et avait ainsi humer son odeur forte mais délicate. Rien qu'avec cette particularité il pouvait savoir que c'était un _bon_ pirate. C'est vrai qu'en tant que bon cuisinier il savait repérer les bonnes choses juste en se servant de son flaire. Pas qu'il compare Gin a de la nourriture, même si ça aurait été très flatteur de sa part, mais son odeur l'émerveillait tellement qu'il ne pouvait penser une seule secondes qu'il puisse être un mauvais pirate... ou mauvais tout court.

En même temps qu'il s'amusait à parcourir de sa langue la mâchoire, le cou et les lobes d'oreilles de Gin, Sanji défaisait délicatement les habits de son nouvel amant. Il avait passé ses mains sous la légère veste et l'avait fait glisser en touchant au maximum le brun, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore dénudé. Une fois la veste retirée il se chargea du tee-shirt de l'homme avec toujours autant de douceur dans ses gestes. Le brun souleva ses bras permettant ainsi plus de facilité à l'homme qui le surplomber. L'habit envoyé au loin, Gin se redressa légèrement.

Il voulu l'embrasser avec un peu plus de brusquerie que ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire mais le blond le stoppa en souriant. Et c'est lui qui se dirigea vers Gin pour lui donner ce baiser. Rien de brutal juste de la douceur, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait pour leur première fois ensemble. Il fit glisser sa langue sur celle du brun qui approuva parfaitement, lui aussi, le goût de son petit blond. Très doux mais assez piquant par moment. Décidément ils se complétaient à merveille (je veux dire qu'ils sont à chaque fois leur opposé dans leur propre goût, j'espère que c'est clair ^^).

Sanji fit glisser ses mains sur la peau extrêmement bronzé de son homme. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le bout de ses doigts doux et agile lui donner des frissons d'appréciation. Mais il n'y avait pas que ses doigts, il y avait aussi ses lèvres qui étaient repartis explorer la peau de son visage. L'humidité qu'elle dégageait était tellement fraîche et délicate (rien avoir avec les trucs tout baveux et gluant ^^'') qu'il ne cessait de tourner le visage en sens opposé pour qu'il ne rate pas un millimètre de peau.

Les mains agiles de Sanji étaient partie taquiner le fin nombril du pirate. Encore une fois il ne put résister à cette douceur qui se reflétait dans ses gestes. Des mains si habiles, elles avaient dû en parcourir des corps pour avoir autant de pouvoir sur les sensations de celui qui se faisait toucher. Le blond les descendit plus bas, enlevant délicatement le bouton de pantalon de Gin. Celui-ci releva légèrement ses sourcils, un peu soucieux, c'était sa toute première fois avec un homme. Vu le caractère du blond ça aurait dû être également le cas mais apparemment Sanji n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait cerner facilement.

Ce dernier fit glisser avec toujours autant de délicatesse dans ses mouvements le pantalon du pirate. En même temps qu'il accomplissait ce geste il descendit son visage sur le buste de Gin, juste après lui avoir offert un sourire réconfortant, se qui le réchauffa beaucoup à l'intérieur. Il passa ses lèvres humides et douces sur la peau légèrement rêche, après toute ses années de piraterie, de Gin. Sortant par moment le bout de sa langue pour goûter cette peau dont il appréciait tout particulièrement la saveur.

Il arriva enfin à l'objet de son déplacement. C'est un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il retira doucement le dernier tissu que portait Gin. Il l'enleva si lentement que le brun rougit grandement en constatent qu'il ne lâchait pas son sexe des yeux. Mais après avoir retiré entièrement le sous-vêtement Sanji remonta jusqu'à lui un doux sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa un peu plus brusquement, déversant ainsi tout le désir qu'il ressentait. A cet instant Gin plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son amant qui étaient aussi douce que celles d'un enfant mains néanmoins ferme comme celle du jeune homme qu'il était. Il les caressa, faisant plein d'allers et retours alors que Sanji l'embrassait toujours.

Au bout d'un moment il relâcha la pression pour se déplacer rapidement vers le bassin de son homme. Il fit parcourir ses doigts sur toute la longueur de son membre, ce qui provoqua encore des frissons chez Gin, pour ensuite mettre directement le sexe en bouche. Gin s'accrocha aux draps et se crispa aussitôt. Il se détendit par la suite quand il fut suffisamment habitué aux mouvements de vas et viens de Sanji. Il était si doué. Comment cette bouche, ses mains pouvaient-elles lui faire autant d'effet ? Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait ressentir ça (et oui quand l'amour s'en mêle y a tout de suite plus d'effet). Il plaqua une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son amant de pirate. Des cheveux aussi doux que le reste. Ils semblaient si lisses et brillants aux regards et on y perdait vraiment rien au toucher.

Sanji accéléra ses mouvements quand il sentit cette main dans ses cheveux, se qui la fit se plaquer encore davantage sur sa tête. Gin commençait à respirer difficilement et des petits gémissement pouvaient déjà se faire entendre, se qui, bien évidemment, excitait encore plus le blond qui provoquait tous ces bruits. Il accéléra une dernière fois en plaquant ses mains contre le bassin de son amant. La différence entre la chaleur excitatrice que provoquait le blond sur son sexe, et la douce chaleur que provoquait également ce même blond sur son bassin, eu son petit effet (c'est aussi à cause du rythme qui change), car Gin éjacula quelques secondes après.

Sanji lécha et avala la semence avant de remonté vers son amant en déposant de petits baiser de-si de-là. Il lui en fit un dernier au coin des lèvres où s'échappait un souffle irrégulier et rauque. Tout en lui saisissant la tête avec une main et en collant sa joue à la sienne, Sanji fit pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement surpris d'entre ses lèvres juste avant de chercher le visage de son homme. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment puis l'embrassa, profitant ainsi pour faire entrer un autre doigt. Gin étouffa un autre gémissement dans la bouche du blond. Ce dernier commença alors des vas et viens avec ses doigts.

Gin se sentait assez mal à l'aise par cette intrusion dans son intimité, c'était assez gênant quand même qu'un autre homme enfonce ses doigts _ici_. Il le fit parfaitement comprendre en gigotant légèrement et en agrippant la peau de Sanji. Il planta ses ongles dans cette peau douce juste avant de faire glisser ses mains le long du dos, parcourant ainsi les muscles fermes du jeune cuisinier. Il alla jusqu'à caresser les fesses rebondis de son blond où il laissa ses mains y faire des allers et retours lents et légers.

Sanji sentant son amant suffisamment décontracté enleva ses doigts de son intimité pour après remonter sa main sur la hanche de Gin. Son autre main qui était occupé à glisser dans les courts cheveux de son homme vient prendre place sur la hanche libre. Le blond mis fin au baiser en léchant une dernière fois les lèvres du pirate. Ensuite il écarta les jambes, vraiment très bronzé comparé au sienne, en les faisant glisser sur ses propres jambes. L'axé était maintenant grand ouvert pour leur plaisir.

Sanji pénétra doucement Gin en appuyant en même temps sur les hanches où été posées ses mains. Il se mis alors à faire des mouvements profonds, rude mais pas trop rapide. Gin qui fermait de temps à autre ses yeux sous les coups de hanches puissants de son amant admirait le visage au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier avait les yeux entièrement fermé, profitant encore de l'intensité du plaisir qu'il avait eu en pénétrant son pirate. Son visage était rempli d'une telle intensité que Gin posa sa main sur son buste pour le décontracter. Ce qui marcha car Sanji ayant ressenti des doigts légèrement rêche et chaud ce poser sur sa peau ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de son homme.

En voyant l'expression de son amant le blond se décontracta presque aussitôt en lui souriant. Gin ne cessait de parcourir cette peau si douce et chaude, encore plus brulante que la sienne. Et puis elle était si blanche, si délicate, comment y résister ? Cet homme était vraiment des plus séduisant. Sanji laissa ses yeux braquer sur l'homme qui gémissait en-dessous de lui et accéléra ses mouvements, se qui fut parfaitement repérable à travers l'expression de Gin qui plissa les yeux et rougie un peu plus, son souffle était précipité au possible, tout comme celui du blond d'ailleurs.

Mais finalement Gin et Sanji se contractèrent en même temps pour ensuite éjaculer dans la seconde qui suivit. Sanji sortie au-dernier moment de son amant et se répandit alors sur lui-même et sur le brun, ce dernier se contentant de son propre buste. Ils étaient tout les deux essoufflé au possible et bien ancré dans leur plaisir respectif. Le blond réussi tout de même à se glisser jusqu'à son amant mettant son visage face au sien. Il colla son corps brulant et moite contre celui de Gin qui n'avait rien à lui envier. Il lui souffla alors contre l'oreille :

-Souviens toi toujours de ça, quand tu seras loin d'ici sur ton bateau... comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras jamais, fit-il en embrassant doucement l'oreille de son pirate.

-Toi aussi, fit simplement Gin avec un sourire.

-Seulement toi, fit Sanji en calant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

-Seulement nous, souffla Gin en fermant doucement les yeux.

______________________________________________________

Voilà, tout plein de tendresse pour ce couple ^^

Profitez en, j'en ferais pas tout les jours des aussi mignon ^^''


End file.
